This section is intended to provide a background or context. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:
CMMB China multimedia mobile broadcasting
EG equivalent gain
f(n)cel (n)th frequency mode for a cellular antenna, e.g., f1cel
f(n)tv (n)th frequency mode for a TV antenna, e.g., f1tv
ISDB-T integrated services digital broadcasting terrestrial
LNA low-noise amplifier
PWB printed wiring board
RF radio frequency
S21 scattering parameter
Modern mobile devices are increasing the number of antennas within the device while simultaneously reducing the size of the mobile devices themselves. However, close proximity of antennas risks power leakage between radio systems which may in turn cause various communication problems, such as de-sensing or jamming of receivers. Thus, there is a need for compact antenna solutions with suitable performance that properly work in very close proximity to each other.